U.S. 2003/014 7729 A1 discloses an example machine arrangement that includes a punching machine for the punch-processing of metal sheets and a loading and unloading device. A stationary punching station of the punching machine has an upper punching tool on an upper frame leg of the punching machine and a lower punching tool disposed opposite to the upper punching tool on a lower frame leg of the punching machine. A support part of a horizontal workpiece support of the punching machine extends respectively on both sides of the lower punching tool. Workpieces to be processed are moved for processing purposes relative to the punching station over the workpiece support. In this context, a coordinate guide of the punching machine takes over the workpiece movement in a first axis direction of the horizontal workpiece movement plane. In the second axis direction of the horizontal workpiece movement plane, the workpieces to be processed are moved by means of the workpiece support, which is guided in a movable manner for this purpose on the lower frame leg of the punching machine.
The loading and unloading device of the machine arrangement according to U.S. 2003/014 7729 A1 includes a frame, a platform capable of being raised and lowered on this frame in the vertical direction, and a gripper arranged above the platform and capable of being positioned in the horizontal direction.
After completion of the processing of a workpiece, the processing product produced is moved by means of the coordinate guide of the punching machine to the edge of one of the support parts of the workpiece table. The platform of the loading and unloading device is arranged laterally alongside the workpiece support of the punching machine in the vertical direction slightly below the workpiece support. With the processing product arranged on it, the workpiece support of the punching machine then travels from a starting position over the platform of the loading and unloading device. The gripper of the loading and unloading device is now advanced in the horizontal direction until it can grip the edge of the processing product supported by the workpiece support of the punching machine. When the processing product is fixed to the gripper of the loading and unloading device, the workpiece support of the punching machine travels back to its starting position. When doing so, the relevant support part of the workpiece support is withdrawn below the processing product and the processing product is deposited subject to the effect of gravity on the platform of the loading and unloading device disposed below it.